The Crime Investigation Department:S1
by Elisha Silverpine
Summary: An officer with a lost memory. A man with a broken past. Officers from all walks of life are assigned to the Mumbai CID team under an ACP who grieves for the death of his son. Just as they start trusting each other and build relationships, they discover that someone sinister hates them with a passion. And this someone wants them dead for his personal reasons...
1. Promo

**How many of you still watch CID nowadays? And how many of you want to throttle B. P. Singh and throw him down a well for his useless plots and terrible decisions nowadays? (I want to; Hrishikesh Pandey and Abhay Shukla left CID! No more shall I watch CID! I watched new episodes only for them.)**

 **Honestly, the show started out well. For quite a few years, I was impressed with the excellent stories, good, memorable characters and its sheer brilliance. But now…I feel like slapping Abhijeet when I see him outright insulting Salunkhe and I can barely watch a new episode without skipping parts of it (I tried watching that Varun Dhawan birthday special. It was BORING without a doubt; I only watched it for Varun, Hrishikesh, Shraddha and Abhay.)**

 **Therefore, fellow authors, I have decided to reboot the series. As in, take the characters, general theme and remake the series. I'm planning on making a few seasons (work in progress), and here are some things that you'll have to keep in mind:**

 **-Not all characters will retain the same personality and background story. I sincerely urge everyone to read it without expecting many things to be still the same as that of the original show.**

 **-Expect the unexpected; pairings have already been decided, twists will be thrown and at some point of time this story will go beyond the usual crime solving mystery. There will be some OC slash pairings and some cases will tread on some dark themes.**

 **-Consecutive criticism is accepted. Reviews like, 'ur disgusting, how u cn think of such thins, worst writin leave ffn' will be ignored. Reviews like, 'You can honestly do better, this is why the chapter wasn't that great. *insert reason here*' will be accepted.**

 **-The story is rated T for a reason. I will write suggestive stuff, make a few sex jokes here and there, but will NOT WRITE ANY SMUT. I am fifteen, ladies and gents.**

 **-Yes, Abhirika and Dareya will be there, but it won't be like the relationship portrayed in the show. No stupid flirting scenes, no needless drama and no soap opera material. It will be completely different.**

 **-Feel free to send me suggestions for crime plots and motives through PMs or reviews. Send me OCs as well if you wish, but please, let the OCs be completely fictional.**

 **What do you think of it? Any prompts or suggestions?**


	2. Pilot-part 1

**And here comes the pilot! Topaaz007, this one's for you!**

 **Here's how I'm going with the episodes. It's going to be a really tedious thing if I write an entire episode under one go, (since I believe people would get bored if I wrote the whole story in one go) so I'll divide this into parts. I'm referring to this episode as 1.1, which means 'episode one, part one'. And in the future, if I ever say stuff like, "As you know, in 1.2.3", this means I'll be referring to the third part of the second episode of season one.**

 **The pilot episode is a sort of prequel to the whole story, which means you won't immediately get to see the duo, Dr. Tarika, Shreya, etc. You'll see them from episode 2. But for now, I'm including Pradyuman (who's a senior inspector), Freddy (You'll see his designation), Asha and Sudhakar along with some OCs of mine. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Episode 1: Pilot

SCREECH! The CID Qualis shuddered to a stop in front of the modest, two story house. As all five of the occupants of the Qualis got out, one of them, a man with short curly hair and a thick moustache, fiercely muttered to his partner, a man with bushy cropped hair, " _I swear Freddy, if you continue driving in this manner one more time-_ "

"Freddy is _not_ going to change, Sudhakar." A woman with a crew cut said in exasperation, rubbing her forehead with a pained expression on her face. "The idiot is going to drive as fast as he can, until he successfully has all of us meet our maker above."

"Show a little faith in me, Asha!" (Recently promoted) Senior Inspector Freddy Phadnis mock pouted as he reverentially carried a rectangular metal box with him. "My driving may not be that great-"

"If the whole lot of you are done squabbling like little children, shall we start investigating now?" Senior Inspector Srikanth Pradyuman raised his eyebrows at the trio, who immediately shut up and hastily reassembled their facial expressions into something more somber and professional-like. ACP Suryakant Goswami, their sixty five year old head officer, just shook his head as they walked into the cream colored house.

Upon reaching the bedroom, where a large crowd was standing (why did locals _have_ to crowd around dead bodies every single time?), the elderly ACP-after showing everyone the badge to prove that _yes, we are from CID_ -addressed the crowd, "Has anyone moved or touched any part of the crime scene since the discovery of the victims?" Murmurs of, "No," and "We haven't," broke out through the crowd.

"We would like each and every one of you to move away from the scene and wait downstairs. We will need you for some questioning later on." Saying this, Inspectors Asha Sharma and Sudhakar Rathode shepherded the crowd into the living room, which protested a bit but did not try to physically oppose them for fear of being thrown into jail. Having done so, the CID team took a quick look at the scene of the crime.

On the bed lay a man and a woman. The man was short, squat and balding with a thick white walrus moustache and appeared to be in his late seventies. The woman was tall, with a bony figure, thin greyish brown hair pulled into a braid and appeared to be in her early sixties. Both victims appeared to have passed on in their sleep, though from the looks on their faces it seemed that the death had been anything but a peaceful one.

"Asha, Sudhakar. Search the ground floor and make sure those locals haven't disturbed anything. Freddy, set the kit down and pull out your camera. We'll need a couple of pictures of this area. Srikanth, let's begin." As the duo departed for downstairs, Freddy got to his job and started clicking the required photos. After taking some overview shots, mid-range photos and a close up of the victims, Freddy stepped back. "All clear, sir. I'll help Asha and Sudhakar now." He said and left for the ground floor with the kit.

Suryakant and Pradyuman put on their gloves and started examining the bodies. Neither of the bodies had bruises which could not be seen at first glance. There was no sign of puncture marks, suspicious slash scars or anything to indicate physical assault.

"Hmm…" Pradyuman murmured, "No signs of injury anywhere. I suspect poisoning."

"No signs of food or drink anywhere. Poison gas." Suryakant got up and took a look around the room. On spotting the A/C at the left wall, he immediately walked to it and surveyed it.

"My guess is that our killer somehow injected the gas into the A/C. The moment the victims switched on the A/C, the gas was let into the room. When they breathed in the air, they breathed in the poison as well, resulting in death. Srikanth, call the ambulance and get the bodies to the morgue. When you're done, come down. I'll be with the others."

When Suryakant got down, he saw Sudhakar trying to comfort a teary young man in formal clothing. The man was tall and thin with black curly hair. When Sudhakar saw his boss, he mouthed, "It's the kid," and nudged the man, who looked up immediately.

"Who killed my parents?" The man asked in a hoarse growl.

"We're trying to find that out ourselves." The ACP replied, "I assume you're the son of the deceased? Mr…?"

"Prashant Venkatesh. And yes. Those are my parents, Amrita and Rajan."

"Mr. Venkatesh, I understand your sadness. To catch your parents' killer though, we'll need to ask you a few questions. Will you be up to it?"

"I-I believe so."

"Alright. Mr. Venkatesh, where were you at the time of the murder?"

"I was returning from London after a business meeting. I'm a Charted Accountant by profession. I just got here this morning, around seven."

"Who found the bodies?"

"Myself and the manservant Govind. My parents had not got up from their sleep. We'd assumed that maybe they wanted a lie in, maybe they were just tired or something. But when I tried opening the door, I found it locked, which got me suspicious since mom and dad _never_ lock the door. Close it? Yes. Lock it? No. So we somehow broke down the door and-and…" He broke into sobs at this point. Sudhakar patted his back in a gesture of sympathy as Asha's voice called out from the study room on their right, "I found something!"

"You mean _we_ found something." Freddy corrected her as Suryakant and Sudhakar entered the room. Asha and Freddy had found in a cupboard some broken grass and a little blood.

"Evidence! Collect it now!" Suryakant ordered them, just as Pradyuman walked in to talk to the ACP.

"Do we need to be told?" Asha muttered as she pulled an evidence bag from the kit.

"No weapons, no injuries and some blood with broken glass. It might be the work of one of Freddy's ghosts, right Asha?" Sudhakar winked at Asha, causing her to snort in amusement and Freddy to groan. It was well known that Freddy strongly believed in the existence of ghosts and that he even feared them to an extent.

"Well, God is watching over me from above, so I hardly think ghosts are going to trouble me for the moment!" It was also well known that Freddy believed that if ghosts existed then God existed as well and that since he prayed to God every day, he and his family would be protected from anything evil. No one could convince him elsewise.

"You weren't saying that when we dropped by last Saturday!"

"I will kill you Sudhakar Rathode if you play another prank on me again, so help me-"

"Boys, boys, you're both pretty, now can we just collect the evidence?" Asha glowered at the sheepish duo and got back to work along with them. With the evidence bag safely stowed away, they packed the kit and left the room.

* * *

"Dr. Pradhan! Let's hear what you have for us, shall we?" The ACP asked the head M. E. Dr. Niyati Pradhan as the team stood before the body in the morgue. Dr. Niyati, a middle aged woman with pleasant features consulted her blue clipboard before looking at them again.

"We have Rajan and Amrita Venkatesh, Rajan 76 and Amrita 62. Both have been poisoned to death through exposure to Methyl Bromide. T. O. D. is estimated around 2 in the morning. No other blows or wounds were to be found, sir."

"Right. Any other relatives?" ACP asked Asha.

"Rajan Venkatesh's got two brothers, Gopal and Athul. Both are married and living away from each other. Apparently some tiff over ancestral property resulted in their estrangement. Gopal's a retired engineer. Athul's in his last year of lecturing at Vidhyan Medical Collage."

"Sir." Inspector Jihan Pandya, another team member walked in. "The manservant's revealed that the previous day, someone from pest control visited the house to fumigate it. The guy was seen spending more time in the bedroom and the study. He also said that his master's painting has been stolen as it was there the previous day."

"When was it stolen?"

"The manservant believes it was in the middle of the night; he said that he took sleeping pills on doctor's orders every night, he showed the bill for proof. The painting depicts some Mughal era scene. It's of some king hunting."

"Do we have the addresses?" Jihan nodded as he pulled out form his pant pocket a notepad containing two addresses scrawled in large loopy letters. The ACP took one look at them and said, "Asha and Sudhakar, you are to visit Gopal Venkatesh; Jihan and Freddy, go back to the victims' house and question the neighbors about the pest control man. As for Srikanth and I, we'll be going to Athul's house."

While driving the car, Pradyuman noticed that the ACP was lost in his own world. It was quite a while before he spoke, "Srikanth, DCP Chitrole's told me that you've been considered for the post of ACP."

"Me?" He felt surprised.

"I think it is a good idea." His boss answered thoughtfully. "I'll be retiring sometime this year; the words 'ACP Pradyuman' have a nice ring to it. On a completely different note though, how is your son?"

Pradyuman sighed as he looked ahead. His son, Nakul Pradyuman was a completely rebellious man who constantly tested Pradyuman's patience every time they remained in the same room together. Ever since his mother's death (when he was sixteen), the father and son, who weren't that close to begin with had drifted apart even further. He was always involved in some business or the other. For the moment, he was running a shop selling movie and music CDs.

"A bit better now; he seems really pleased nowadays." Pradyuman turned the car to the right and sighed again. "Honestly speaking, I just don't know what to make of the boy."

"You just have to spend more time with him Srikanth-yes we're here." The car pulled up against a lime green house. The two of them got to the door which was answered by a young teenage girl who asked, "What do you want?"

"We're from CID." The ACP showed his badge, "This is Athul Venkatesh's house, isn't it?"

"It is; I'm his daughter. Come on in. I'll get him." The girl beckoned them into the living room and sped off upstairs calling for her father. As Pradyuman and the ACP looked around the room, Pradyuman's eyes caught sight of a painting. It was beautifully painted and depicted a Muslim ruler shooting an arrow at a magnificent tiger. When he looked at it a bit more critically, something jolted in his brain. It was something that Jihan had said.

 _The painting depicts some Mughal era scene. It's of some king hunting._

Unless Pradyuman's memory was failing him, this had to definitely be the stolen painting the manservant was talking about.

* * *

 **Yay! First part is over! Did you like it? Thanks Mehul, for the plot! Could Kuki17 have a look into this plot? Consecutive criticism is acceptable.**

 **And I have a poll that asks 'What do you think of my writing?' Vote away! (Who were the ones who voted in the first place by the way?)**

 **Read and review!**


End file.
